1. Technical Field
This invention relates to gun holders and supports that are used to support a rifle or a shotgun in a vertical storage or transportation orientation position.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different rifle engagement designs, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,007,581, 3,477,586, 3,876,078, 3,917,071, 3,952,878, 4,089,423, 4,144,971, 4,271,969, 4,318,567, 5,626,379 and applicant's own U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,939.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,971 a gun caddy sling and support rod with barrel clamp on one end and a gun but engagement platform adjacent the base for engagement to the ground is shown.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,071 defines a weapons security rack having an elongated support channel with a gun but cap on its lower end and a barrel engagement latch adjustably positioned within the channel in spaced relation thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,878 illustrates a gun stand with a pivoting gun tray and a barrel engagement dual clip on a telescopically adjustable main support section.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,423 discloses a ground engageable adjustable support rifle stand having a hinged gun rest arm and a stock rest bracket.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,969 shows a portable long barrel firearm stand for a rifle or shotgun having a ground engagement stake from which extends a tubular support element with an adjustable end barrel engagement rod extending therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,379 is drawn to a portable gun rack having a tripod leg configuration with a contoured multiple gun engagement base and a multiple notch barrel rest bracket in spaced relation thereto.
Applicant's own U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,939 discloses a basic ground engageable gun support on which the present invention is an improvement thereon.